Radio Talkshow
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: The cullens have their own talkshow on the radio, and they answer questions.


**The Cullens get a radio talk show!**

1) Monkeyman-Emmett

2) Beautiful_Rose- Rosalie

3) Pixiegirl-Alice

4) Emotional_Jazz- Jasper

5) Bellalover-Edward

6) Clumsygirl-Bella

7) Momma_Bear-Esme

8) Father_Bear- Carlisle

**You are on the Cullen Radio talkshow! You are on the Air**

**This is Monkeyman speaking!**

**We are answering questions!**

**Question-**

**What's it like having your own talk show?"**

**MonkeyMan-**I got this one, Its great I guess, next question.

**This one is for Bellalover, WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME!- from richgirl24**

**Bellalover-** ummm.....I love Bella, Duh! next question.

**Did you know that there is a book about the Cullen family, and Bella's life. Its called Twilight, have you ever read it?**

**Father_Bear-**Hmmm....who would be that into us to write a book about us, I have never read it. Next question.

**This one is for Emotional_Jazz, Why do you look like you are always in pain? And do you know you are HOTT!!-Jazzlover**

**Emotional_Jazz- **Well..... (Turn's to Alice for an answer)

**Pixiegirl- **thats two questions......And I know he is Hott, because he is mine, BACK AWAY!!!! I don't like your name either! Change it!

**Emotional_Jazz- **Hahaha, yeah I am hott arn't I....next question.

**This is a question for Clumsygirl, Can I have your number? Oh and when will you be free for me to take you to dinner?- From Mikie/Bellaobssessed**

**Clumsygirl- **Never! Im married.....

**BellaLover- **Yeah she's married to me! Mike, im telling you buddie....I HATE YOU!!!! You are no buddy of mine! Next Question!

**This ones for Pixiegirl, HEY GIRL!!! You are like the BOMB DIGITY!!!!!! I was wanting to know if we can go shopping some time??????!!!! My # is 743-800-9939!-from YoMAMA**

**Pixiegirl-**To YoMAMA, HEY!!! You kinda freaking me out, but I WOULD LOVE TO GO SHOPPING!! But Jasper's got to come to, and I don't want your #, but thanks anyway.

**Hey Clumsygirl, Can Alice see in her visions when you are going to have your period?-Urnesta**

**Clumsygirl-**I......I.....why are you asking me about this.....Next question please!

**Pixiegirl**- Yes, I can by the way, FYI. next question.

**Clumsygirl-**HEY!!! DON'T BE TALKING ABOUT THIS!!! EMBARRASING!!

**BellaLover-** Leave Bella alone Alice!!!!

**Pixiegirl-** Next question. Oh and whats with your name? Me and Jazz have a joke with that name, right Jazz? *giggles*

**Emotional_Jazz-** yes we do babe. next question.

**This one is for beautiful_Rose, What's it like being married to Monkeyman?**

**Monkeyman- **yes Rose, lets hear all about that....

**beautiful_Rose**- I love Monkeyman, but he can be so imature sometimes......but sometimes it's really sexy, other times it's a big turn off.

**Monkeyman**-HUH???? Im imature?...

**Momma_bear**-yes sweetheart, you are......but that's just you.

**Monkeyman- **next question.

**Emotional_Jazz, whats it like being able to feel everyones emotions?-Twilightlover**

**Emotional_Jazz-** IT SUCKS!!!!....Sometimes. It really stinks when Im at school around so many girls on their menstrals. I mean seriously....OWWW! I hate it, I understand why girls are so moody all the time. One minute I want to rip someones head off, and the next time I want to just want to cry my eyes out, and the next minute I want to just jump up and down clapping my hands together. I like to control emotions though. Thats the fun part....next question.

**Monkeyman- Ok and we will return here after these comercials and advertisements.**

**Bellalover- and we are back on the air, taking your questions, bring on the good ones!!!**

**Ok, this one is for Bellalover, Whats it like reading Emmetts thoughts?**

**Bellalover-** It is really boring, but some what interesting...but not very often just at times. He thinks about the dumbest things! Once he was sitting on the couch and thinking why is the color orange and the fruit, orange share the same name, then he wanted to know why does the water in the toilet go down a certain way when you flush it. Then the rest of the time, when he isnt thinking about stupid things, he is imagining Rose naked, or replaying what they do at night.

**Monkeyman-** it's normal to think those things!!! next question.

**Pixiegirl, Whats it like being so small? Whats it like kissing Jazz?**

**Pixiegirl-** The shortness isnt so bad, i guess. The kissing however.....WOWIE!!! I love it, can't get enough! It's so great to kiss him, to just feel those lips against...your.....own....*Staring at Jasper, and shes staring at him*

**Pixiegirl-**I....I.... (CRASH) *starts kissing Jasper and they fall to the floor*

**Monkeyman-**umm.....during there makeout session.....next question please.

**Dear Bellalover, Would you use your super strength to break my headboards and bite my pillows?-from Growlz**

**Bellalover-** no I would not, sorry but Im in love with a certain girl that Im married too.

**Momma_bear-** You broke headboards?...and you bite pillows?...doing what?

**Bellalover-**Oh....um no mom....I didn't....Nothing...next question.

**Dear Monkeyman, Would you break some cottages with me?-Rosie**

**Monkeyman-**Yes!

**beautiful_Rose- **What!

**Monkeyman- **That wasn't you who left the question?.......im sorry sweetie.....snookums....cuppycakes....help!

**beautiful_Rose-** It was me....I was just wanting more than a yes.....maybe more like a....

**Monkeyman- **like a HECK YES!

**beautiful_Rose- **That works!

**While MonkeyMan and beautiful Rose are away.....we should continue I guess.....**

**Clumsygirl-** im off (turns off her microphone)

**Bellalover- **me too (turns his microphone off)

..............................................................................................................................................

..............................................................................................................................................

.............................................................................................................................................

.............................................................................................................................................

**Mommabear- too all these parents listening.....I understand parenting is tough, But DANG, when you got a house full of adults.......THATS WHAT I CALL ROUGH! **

**I GOT TO GO SEE IF MY HOUSE IS STILL INTACT, IM OUT, PEACE DOGZ! (turns the microphone off)**

**Daddy_bear- Umm....hello anymore questions....????**

**Dear Daddy_bear,**

**Ive got this hump on my back and everytime I touch it, it sings my humps, my humps! so I thought I would ask the doctor of the family.**

**Daddy_bear- **Ok.....EWWW,...... and you have some problems......you need to go get that checked out, .....does it sing the part.... My lovely lady humps???? thats my favorite part in the song!

I like the song Milkshakes.......but you don't need toknow that....My milkshakes bring all the girls to the yard....(Turns off his microphone and leaves)

**Please review, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
